Frost & Flames
by Wallflower95
Summary: When Berk is threatened by a man with a grudge against Hiccup the Chief of Berk must stand up and fight back but the man has a weapon unlike any other. All seems lost until Hiccup meets a mysterious man in the village with unexplainable abilities. Together they just might be able to save Berk.
1. Prologue

**Hello there fellow fanfiction people! My name is Wallflower95. This will be my 12th fanfiction story. I write A LOT of Fault in Our Stars stories and couple about Divergent, Hunger Games, Sherlock the TV show and Doctor Who. I love both the Rise of the Guardians and How To Train Your Dragon and I thought that it'd be an awesome action packed crossover! So here is Frost & Flames!:) I hope you enjoy it. Please comment and review I would love the feedback:) Thanks so much!**

**~Wallflower95**

**p.s oh and this story will be told from the povs of both Hiccup and Jack.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

To the world, winter is a beautiful season that showcases delicate snow. Cold, wet, perfect, beautiful. What would happen if it were deadly? What if the cold could be a weapon. Oren laughed to himself. Living in the depths of Iceland you can find ice, frost and cold everywhere. But to find a beast that had all of that? It was a weapon... and he controlled it.

"Pike!" A small boy ran up and knelt at the bottom of the steps.

"Yes, Lord Oren?" The boy mumbled.

"Speak up boy!" The man growled.

"Yes my Lord?" The boy said clearly. Oren set his hands against the arm rests

"Prepare the beast." Oren said. Pike stared up at his master.

"But, my Lord?"

"You dare question me?" Pike shook his head.

"No my Lord."

"I thought so." Pike scurried off to prepare Oren's Frost beast.

"It's time I visited an old friend in Berk."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah I know that wasn't very long but I promise there is more to come. Do you guys want more? Let me know! :) please please review and comment!<strong>

**~Wallflower95**


	2. Winter is Coming

**Hey there! So here is chapter 2. Sorry it took some time to publish, the holidays were very busy. How was everyone's holiday? I hope you all had a good one! :) I know the prologue was not long enough for you to get a good taste of what this story is actually about. Not to worry. This one is longer and it will give you a better idea:) Also originally I was going to write it from the povs of Jack and Hiccup but I find it easier to just write it from the third person pov. Hope you don't mind! Please comment and review! **

**~Wallflower95**

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>

**Winter is Coming**

"What do you say bud? Give it another go?" Hiccup asked his dragon, Toothless. Toothless shook his had and it looked like he smiled. Astrid laughed beside them on her dragon, StormFly.

"What?"

"Did you notice you call him 'bud' a lot?" Hiccup laughed.

"No I don't." He said.

"Yeah. You do." Hiccup shook his head and laughed. It's been two months since Drago. Two months since he became Chief. Two months since dad died. Hiccup missed him every day but he know that he'd want him to be strong for Berk. His mother, Valka, helps out with running Berk and everything has been peaceful for the past two months. It's a cold day. Winter is coming so the air is bitter and cold. Hiccup tugs on his clothing, pulling it tighter. The winds whips hard across his face, making his eyes sting.

"Maybe we should head back to Berk." Hiccup said to Astrid. She held her arm up, shielding her face from the wind. She couldn't reply but Hiccup saw her nod in agreement. Hiccup nudged Toothless.

"Time to head back bud." He said. Toothless and StormFly fought hard against the wind, struggling to keep a straight course back to Berk. The wind threatened to knock them off but they held on tight. Hiccup gritted his teeth together. A strong gust of wind knocked him sideways. He grunted but kept a strong grip on the saddle. Hiccup felt Toothless tense up beneath him.

"It's okay bud. Just keep going." Suddenly, the wind flipped them over. Toothless growled in frustration. Hiccup yelled out. Hiccup saw Astrid, trying to help but he knew she couldn't do much. Toothless was rolling over, the wind pushing against him. Hiccup tried gripping onto the saddle but he could feel his hands slipping.

"Come on. Come on!" Hiccup lost my grip.

"Toothless!" Hiccup was thrown off of Toothless and the wind took him down towards the sea. The wind rushed against his face. Toothless was trapped in mid-air, battling the wind. Astrid couldn't get down on StormFly. She was yelling Hiccup's name. The sea was getting closer. Hiccup pulled on the string and it released his make shift wings. Hiccup was whipped to the side. The wind carried him and then he was whipped to the other side. Hiccup tried yelling out but the wind cut him off. He heard a tearing sound and Hiccup knew that the wind destroyed his creation. The sea rushed up toward him and Hiccup braced himself for impact. It was ice cold. His body nearly froze. He couldn't move. Hiccup tried to stay above water but he could feel himself sinking.

Then Hiccup felt himself get yanked out of the water. Hiccup saw Toothless looking at him with his big eyes. He coughed and spluttered. He was too cold to move his arms and legs. Hiccup tried to speak but only managed to get a weak croak out. Even his tongue was frozen cold.

"Are you okay?" Astrid called. Hiccup tried to reply but his teeth started chattering violently.

"Let's head back to Berk!" Astrid said. Toothless growled in agreement and we were off.

* * *

><p>Valka is in the middle of the village making sure everyone is prepared for a cold night when she notices the dragons flying in towards Berk. She frowns when she sees someone hanging from underneath Toothless. Then she realizes, its Hiccup. She run to the landing spot.<p>

"What happened?" She asked, as she checked her son over. He was blue and shivering violently.

"The wind knocked him off Toothless and he fell into the sea." Astrid said. Toothless nudged his rider with his nose.

"Come son, let's get you warm." Gobber looked out towards the sea.

"Aye this will be a cold winter." He said.

"I have never seen wind so strong before." Astrid said with a frown on her face.

"Probably nothing. Wind is just strong is all." Gobber said with no worry in his voice. Astrid was looking out towards beside Valka.

"It wasn't normal. It was like the wind went after Hiccup." Astrid said. Valka frowned.

"But that's impossible, right?" Astrid said with a laugh. Valka nodded but did not look at her.

"Yes," She said slowly. "Quite impossible."

* * *

><p>Somewhere not far from Berk, there was a boy no older than sixteen or seventeen. He wore brown trousers, a blue tunic and a brown cloak over it. He wore not boots to protect his feet from the cold snow that fell to the ground before him. The boy smile. He waved his staff that looked merely like a tall branch. Ice appeared on the ground before him and the boy skated across with his bare feet. The boy laughed out loud. His snow white hair was messed up by the wind. Then, he jumped and he stayed in the air.<p>

The boy whooped and spun around in the air. How could he do this? No one knows. Not even him. All the boy knows is that he is Jack Frost and he was capable of many great and impossible things.

Jack spun and waved his staff. Snowflakes burst out from the end and they flew around him in the air. Jack reached out and touched the delicate snowflake. So small and fragile. So beautiful. Jack smiled. Suddenly a violent wind tossed Jack aside and destroyed all the snowflakes he had created. Jack spun out of control before he brought himself to a stop. He shook his head.

"What was that?" He said out loud. Jack flew higher into the sky. The sky was grey and the air was cold. Winter would be coming soon. Jack tried to see past the grey in the sky but it seemed endless. Jack sighed out loud. Jack flew far and fast trying to see past the endless grey sky but there was nothing. Jack had never felt a wind so strong. Jack could control the wind, why had it tried to cause him harm? Unless he didn't create it.

Jack felt a chill. He never gets that. Jack was thrown aside. He yelled out. He lost control and he felt the wind throw him downwards. Jack closed his eyes and braced for impact. He fell hard onto the ground and he rolled downhill until he came to a complete stop. He groaned and rubbed his arm. He looked up and gasped. Standing before him was some kind of beast. It was large and black with sharp teeth and wings. Jack crawled backwards but it was too late, the creature saw him. The creature was growling and edging towards Jack. Jack had never seen anything like it before. He didn't know what it was. Jack slowly stood up. The creature's eyes never left him.

"Toothless?" Someone, a boy's voice called out. But Jack paid no attention to the voice that was approaching him. He felt his back hit the wall of a building. _Didn't think it would end this way. _Jack thought to himself. And the owner of the voice from before appeared.

"Toothless what are you..." The boy trailed off. He looked older then Jack looked but of course Jack is much older then he actually is. He had reddish brown hair and he wore dark clothing and some kind of body armor. And he was looking right at Jack.

"Can you see me?" Jack asked in shock.

"Of course I can." He said.

"Who are you?" He asked Jack. Jack smiled.

"I'm Jack Frost."


End file.
